Baby on Board
by Reeves3
Summary: Human AU! Tired from a busy day at work Felix comes home to find his day is about to become the best one yet. Hero's Cuties. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Alright a little explanation about why I wrote this. My cousin and her husband had a baby yesterday. This is the first child of a new generation in our family so we're all really happy and excited. They had a boy and they sent a picture and he is adorable. I can't wait to meet him!  
**

**So I had babies on my mind and I had WIR on my mind so I put them together and wrote this.  
**

**Well I hope you readers enjoy this fanfic. Mr and Mrs Fix-It will be updated soon.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Baby on Board**

The truck engine rattled to a stop on the driveway outside his home in the town of Niceland. Felix stepped out the car and closed the door too. His trusty gold hammer jostled against his leg as he walked. He opened up the boot and got out his toolbox. After closing the boot he pocketed the keys in his shirt pocket below his nametag. Above him the night sky shined with stars.

He yawned. He'd had a tiring day fixing the roof at the Mayor's office and now all he wanted to do was to have a hot shower, get something to eat and put his feet up. He'd put aside all those things first though until he had seen his wife. If anything could cheer him up quicker than a shower, food or rest it was Tamora.

Opening the door Felix dropped his toolbox by the door and took off his cap.

"I'm home Tammy," he called. Her response came from the main living room.

"In here Felix." Her tone sounded strained causing Felix to get a little apprehensive. He headed into the lounge and saw Tamora hunched over the armrest of the settee, one hand propping herself up while the other rested on her protruding stomach. She was breathing heavily. Felix's eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" He asked rushing to her side, placing a hand on her back and crouching slightly to look at Tamora's face.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" She snapped causing Felix to flinch slightly. Nine months of out of control hormones and he'd thought he'd get used to her shouting at him by now, apparently not. "I've been waiting for you for two hours. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry but Gene held me up at City Hall. Why didn't you ring me?" Felix helped Tamora turn around so she could sit on the armrest. She winced and squeezed his hand before answering.

"I thought it would pass, I thought it was bad indigestion, but the baby is on its way now."

Felix's paled slightly. "The baby isn't due till next week."

Tamora glared at him. A glare she saved only for when someone had really ticked her off. Felix cringed again. "Maybe it likes to get a move on like its mother and GET TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Felix nodded his head afraid if he said anything else he would get yelled at some more. He lifted Tamora to her feet and he led her out to the car. Once she was strapped in the passenger seat Felix rushed back inside and collected the pillow and packed bags full of items they'd need for the hospital. Racing back outside, Felix locked the front door and practically dived into the driver's seat. He buckled up and with fumbling fingers he got the car keys from his pocket and attempted to put the key in the ignition. After missing six times, his brow considerably a lot more sweaty, Tamora reached across and did it for him.

She put a hand under his stubbed chin and turned his head to face him.

"Fix-It, I need you to not panic because if you panic I'll panic and that's not going to get us anywhere. I need you to be strong for me," she pleaded, her voice wavering slightly.

Felix glanced into her eyes which were bright, excited and prepared but in the depths they had a hint of nervousness. A feeling Felix or anybody rarely saw in her. Being the drill sergeant at the army base Tamora was strong minded and brave. Felix had only ever seen her afraid a couple of times in their nine years of being together. And she didn't need to be now. He cupped her cheek with one of his gloved hands and she leaned her head into his touch. He didn't want her to be frightened. He was going to fix this. All he needed to do was to be strong for her.

"I'm all right and you're fine and the baby is great. We'll do this Tammy," he promised. A smile spread across Tamora's face and the two shared a quick peck on the lips. Felix kissed the bump too before starting the truck and making his way to the hospital.

An hour later Tamora had been placed in a private room in the maternity ward. Nurses, doctors and midwives were popping in and out of her room every now and then to check on her and the baby. Felix was outside her room in the corridor ringing his best friend off his phone.

"Who is this?" A voice answered groggily down the line.

"RALPH!" Felix shouted, with joy, happy that his friend had answered this late in the night.

"Felix, what are you doing ringing me at this hour?" Ralph asked. Felix heard some ruffling down the phone and he realised Ralph must still be lying in bed.

"Tamora's gone into labour and I'm at the hospital with her. Get down here, brother!" He cried, ecstatically.

"What? I'm on my way. That's if I can wake up princess," said Ralph, now alert and fully awake. Felix smiled. Ralph and his adoptive little sister Vanellope were the closest he and Tamora had to family. It wouldn't be right if they weren't here to share the special day with them.

"I don't care how you wake her up just get your behinds here now."

Felix put the phone down and went back into the room behind him where Tamora rested on the bed drinking ice chips. A nurse stood by the side checking the monitors and taking notes on the clipboard in her hands.

"They're on their way," he announced. Tamora lowered the cup and smiled.

"Good." Felix sat himself down on the edge of the bed. A contraction came and Tamora grabbed his hand and Felix let her crush his hand until it passed. He counted how long it lasted by watching the second hand on the clock nailed on the wall. The nurse put down the clipboard and stood at the end to check how far the baby was moving along.

"They're getting longer and closer in time." Felix noted to the nurse. The nurse beamed at the two of them.

"That's because this baby is ready to join the world."

Tamora and Felix's heads turned simultaneously towards the nurse. Felix let out a little breath, the corner of his lips upturning.

"This one really does like to get a move on, doesn't it?" Tamora rolled her eyes and swatted his arm light-heartedly. A couple more nurses filled the room and they moved the bed with Tamora still on it down to the delivery room. Felix followed close behind. He didn't know what to feel. He couldn't believe it was happening all so fast.

The midwife joined them in the delivery room. At the instructions of the nurses Felix was told to help push back one of Tamora's legs which he did. He kept a supportive arm around Tamora's back too as she readied to start pushing.

Even he winced at his wife's scream as she pushed through the contraction. He spurred her on and praised her through each wave of pain. It went on like this for quite a while until Tamora grabbed his shirt, making him let go of her leg, and yanked him closer to her so their faces were inches apart. Her eyes glared daggers into his.

"Felix, I swear, if you come near me again with that thing in your pants I will shoot it off!" She seethed.

Gulping Felix nodded his head and pried her tight grip off his shirt. He glanced at the nurses and midwife in the room. They all gave him looks that said '_don't worry as soon as the baby is born she'll forget she ever said that._' It wasn't very reassuring. Most women didn't have access to guns. Tamora did.

"Maybe it'll help if you sit behind your wife," the midwife suggested. Felix nodded his head.

"Oh okay, I can do that."

He positioned himself behind Tamora keeping her back supported and letting her hold both of her hands as she pushed. His legs fell either side of her dangling off the edges of the bed. In the small breaks Felix was quick to grab the damp flannel on the bedside table and press it against her forehead before another contraction arrived. Felix bit his lip as Tamora screamed out. He hated seeing and hearing her in so much pain but he had to stay strong for her.

"You're doing great. Keep pushing," he encouraged. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and Tamora leaned against him. She looked at him and managed a weak tired smile through the aches and soreness.

"Those ladies back at the barracks don't know the meaning of the word pain," she growled. Felix chuckled and gently brushed back the blonde bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. Suddenly she crushed his hands with hers and she yelled out again, clamping her eyes shut and gritting her teeth together at the same time.

"I can see the head. Let's have one more big push now," the midwife instructed.

Tamora did as she was told and after the contraction passed she collapsed against him, breathless and exhausted, her eyes still closed as she took deep breaths. Felix kept his eyes on her completely enthralled by her. She never did cease to amaze him.

A baby's cry filled the room.

Felix and Tamora both glanced up at the same time and saw their baby being held up by the nurse as the midwife cut the umbilical cord.

"A girl," Felix whispered. Euphoria was the only word to describe how they both were feeling in that moment. After all these months they were finally parents. They had a child that was a mix of both him and her. Tears stung their eyes and Tamora let out a shaky laugh. The nurses gave the baby girl a clean and wrapped her up in a blanket. Felix and Tamora let go of each other's hands as the nurse came over and handed Tamora their daughter. The past hours melted away at the sight of her.

She was still crying out, her face red and her eyes scrunched up. Tamora lightly rocked her. Her hands were reaching up out the blanket so Felix put one of his fingers in her tiny grasp. He counted her fingers and toes. Everything was there. On the top of her head was a mess of brown hair sticking up all over the place. Her crying soon subsided and she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Felix couldn't help it. The tears rolled down his cheeks.

"She's dynamite just like her mommy," he said, proudly.

Tamora tore her eyes away from her daughter and turned her head up to look at Felix with a wide grin on her face. She'd had a baby girl with the man she loved and if anything, if possible, she loved him even more now. By the way Felix was looking at her too she gathered he had similar feelings. They shared a quick loving kiss but their attention was soon returned to their daughter.

The pair of them was tired but neither of them cared about that right now. They were parents and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Just FYI - Tamora didn't shoot it off. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**


End file.
